Shiina
Shiina (椎名 Shīna) is the protagonist of the Ōmagadoki Dōbutsuen manga series written and illustrated by Kouhei Horikoshi and is the director of the Oumagadoki Zoo. He was originally human, but was cursed by the Ghost Rabbit and was transformed into a humanoid-rabbit. Now, in order to break his curse, he has to create the most popular zoo in the world and must prove that he loves animals. Appearance Shiina's face is the shape as that of a rabbit. He covers his rabbit body part with black clothes and a red stippled muffler and has red eyes. In his original form, he has white hair. Personality Shiina is mostly known as the lunatic rabbit with no feelings for another, only when one of his friends are in danger. He shows his true love for animals when one of his friends is getting hurt or kidnapped most of the times or went in trouble. Shiina listens to nobody, only to himself. His original body shows whenever he saves someone that is close to him, which shows that the Ghost Rabbit gives him hints to understand that, but he doesn't at most of the things. In his childhood he was always doing nonsense. Once he chased a rabbit in the forest and grabbed it by the ears. The ghost rabbit appeared, cursed a rabbit body on him and told him that he must create something that shows how much he loves animals. Shiina's mental age has stopped at that point, but he shows mature traits. At the time Shiina and Hana went to Oumagadoki City, Shiina takes several things for his collection at the zoo, but Hana returns the stuff. He then finds a traffic cone in which he finds pleasure. Since he became a rabbit, he has a craving for carrots, he even uses one as a cigar. History The Curse of the Ghost Rabbit At the time when Shiina was young, he loved to bully animals. On one day, while he was hunting after a rabbit, a ghost Rabbit suddenly appeared. He cursed him into a body of a rabbit and told him to show his true love for animals - he must create a living place for them in order to get his original body back. Chronology Zoo Keepers Arc Hana sees Shiina putting a giraffe's head into an elephants mouth. After seeing her, he covers his head with his hat, knowing that she has seen his face. After the job interview he hires Hana as the new zoo keeper. When Hana wants to ask about his rabbit head, he refuses. Not being able to handle the circumstances, she panically runs out. Hana then sees that the animals were released from their cages. Shiina comes closer telling her that it is already 4:44 and that there were many peoples before to apply the job, but they went nuts and ran away. Hana calls the animals monsters, but Shiina tells her that they are animals. Shiina then tells her the story about how it all happened. He tells her that a Ghost Rabbit had cursed him into the shape of a Rabbit and in order to get his body back, he must create the world's most famous zoo. So he went all over the world to collect animals and placed them into his zoo. Shiina then shows Hana the animals around the zoo. Shiina were happy seeing how she were doing her job by the animals. Shiina went on a break playing with the animals. After that Hana wants to clean the zoo, she trips and were been hitting by accident on Shiina's head. Shiina were flipping harsh and shut her mouth and were been prepared to hit her. The animals were been holding Shiina down, which that Oogami calms him with a carrot. After that Igarashi was in danger, he came and attacked the kidnappers of Igarashi. After he finished the boss of the criminal gang, his original face has appeared but when he came closer to Hana, it turns out to be normal. He hits then Hana telling that it is payback, and went telling that he she were telling that she was trash, ugly and don't want to exist, but Hana went not that far. Later then he stops, telling that her knowledge ensures her value. Hana has been laughing and gained the trust over the animals at the zoo. She wears the zoo keepers costume, which she were been criticized by Shiina about the way how she looks. The next day, Hana was sleeping which that Shiina barks in callling it an surprise wake-up call ans saying to Hana that she must go and work. Shiina then bonds Hana with his rope and ask her if she's ready. Hana doesn't understand it, which makes Shiina explains to her that there are 30 animals in his zoo and will leave all the animal keeping and maintenance in her hands which he makes her that she must gonna work 24 hours in his zoo. Hana ask him if she can chime in. After that Hana told Shiina that it is impossible to work in his zoo 24 hours, he jumps at her saying that it was a foolish question. Rabbit vs. Lion Uwabami tells Hana that there is one animal never seen in a transformation. Shiina uses his smoke to make other animals playing Tag. While that, Hana captures the smoke from Shiina and goes to the lion cage. She opens the smoke to the lion, which he appeared scarier saying Rabbit, which makes Hana afraid. He opens the cage and starts to attack. After Oogami has been ticking Kameda, Shiina helps him and tells that it is more fun for being "it" to help Kameda. After jumping around the zoo, he then sees at the left side of the zoo an attack. The lion has been causing uproar in the zoo searching for Shiina. Shiina then appears using his "Winning Kick" technique but the lion has blocked it. Hana appeared and apologize to the animals after what she has done. Shiina came with full grudge to Hana but the Lion has blocked his route to Hana. The lion has been attacking Shiina which Shiina refuses to attack him for some reason. The lion wants to have the boss title and tells to Shiina that a rabbit is no match for a lion. Shiina tells him that he is Human. Uwabami was running by which makes Hana cries, but Uwabami is more worried for Shiina than Hana. Uwabami then explains how Shiina comes at the lion, saying that he is a new Buddie. Further-wise Shinna has been saying to the lion if he's OK, after seeing on his back, Shiina sees that he has been cured, Shishido start to rampage again, which then Shiina uses his "Rabbit Bitch Slap" technique to defeat him. He gives him a name in which he is Shishido. Shishido has to apologize to the other which makes Shiina goes off to Hana, after that Hana sees that Shiina's hand starts to become human, which Shiina sees too. Vs. Aquarium Arc Kidnapped Igarashi Aquarium Invasion Hanauwa Father and Son Arc Vs. Circus Arc Relationships Aoi Hana Isana Abilities and Powers Attacks * Like a Running Rabbit (脱兎のごとく Datto no Gotoku): * Rabbit Peace (ラビットピース Rabbito Pīsu) - Shiina holds his hand in a shape of the "Peace Sign" and uses powerful strength to knock out his enemy. Shiina uses this technique a lot and so it has become one of his most powerful attack. Sometimes he jumps for extra strength to beat down the enemy. * Jet Carrot (ジェットニンジン, Jetto Ninjin): * Rabbit Double Peace (ラビットＷ(ダブル)ピース, Rabbito Daburu Pīsu): - Shiina uses both hands to form a W and uses powerful strength to knock out his opponent. In the English manga, it's called Double Rabbit Peace. * Rabbit Serve (ラビットサーブ, Rabbito Saabu): * High Speed Winning Kick: * Rabbit Slap (ラビットビンタ, Rabbito Binta): - Shiina forms his Peace Sign and uses it as a slap. First used on Shishido. In the English manga, it's called Rabbit Bitch Slap. * White Rabbit of Inaba (因幡の白兎, Inaba no Shirousagi): * Rabbit Plunge Peace (ラビット突入ピース, Rabbito Totsunyū Pīsu): - In the English manga, it's called Rabbit Invasion Peace. * Rabbit Million Peace (ラビットミリオンピース, Rabbito Mirion Pīsu): - It was showed during the battle between Isana. Shiina has been attacking the enemy with many Rabbit Peaces at a very quick time. * Rabbit Hole (ラビットホール, Rabbito Hōru): Trivia * In the one-shot, both of his ears were seen normal. * After that Kouhei finished the one-shot of Oumagadoki Zoo, it were been dropped because the main character lacked facial expression and it also had some other points that weren’t good, after that he changed his face and were been accepted in the series. * A common shorthand of his name used among fans is "47", as in Japanese, 4 means "Shi" and 7 is pronounced "Nana"; hence, "Shi-na." Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Oumagadoki Zoo